Complicated
by The Winter Lady
Summary: HER THOUGHT. Do I met him only to take his place? Is it that complicated what fate is? Can we be together? why do everything have to be so complicated with him? / HIS THOUGHT. I don't know what I feel about her, I can't explain It's complicated. When I runaway, fate bring us together. Do I met her so that she can safe me? Or do I met her so that we can be together?
1. The Runaway,The Girl,The Soldiers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**(A/N: So here it is Chap.1 hope you like it. Sorry if there is a wrong grammar or spelling, because English is not my first language, but I hope you'll understand. So…. R&R (but please don't be so hard this is my first story J ))**

Chapter 1

The young man ran and ran and ran. He didn't know why. 8 years past since the battle with the white witch and it's been 8 years since he and his siblings rule Narnia. He just needs a little break from reality. He was so tired of his life, and wish he could change his place with somebody: A normal, usual guy who live ordinary little live. Everybody would love to take his place. Hey, he knows he can't blame them. They don't know how it is to be him. The rules, duties, the speeches, the battles, smile here, and show up there.

Yes he know he always have his siblings. High King Peter the Magnificent and how he wishes he was him. As a king especially a High King, Peter was really wise, generous, and brave. He is just the perfect guy for the job. He knows that Peter's job was twice harder than his, because he is the high king of course. But he can't take it much longer he can't handle things like him. Queen Susan the gentle. Now that is the most beautiful woman he ever met. Kind, loving, and of course like her title gentle. Queen Susan the Valiant. Well she is the one he is most close to than the others although he knew Lucy always prefer Peter than him. She was brave, kind to everyone and all the goodness was in her.

So one night he sneak out of the Cair Paravel and run until his leg couldn't take it anymore. Of course he wanted to go with his horse, but he knew it will be risky so he takes the chances he got and go. He didn't want to go forever as a king he must do his duty under any circumstances. He just needs a couple of days to straighten up his mind. He already leaves a note in his chamber so that the others need not to worry.

He of course already disguises himself so that he can't be recognized. He already stops running, because his leg couldn't take it anymore. He stops and realized that he was standing in the entrance of a small village. He knows this village, because he and Lucy take a visit about 3 months ago when the village was in an attack by the Calormens. Why the Calormens because this village was close to the borders of Narnia and Calormens and their army camp.

He walks into the village quiet normal but really really deserted. He walks until he found himself in the last section of the village. He found himself looking in the dark corner and there he can see a group of people. There is a young woman about his age and three soldiers. No, not a Narnia soldiers but a Calormens soldiers. He knows right away by the expression on the soldier's faces that they will do no good to her. The young woman was already cornered, and the soldiers keep closing in to her. He can't forgive himself if he just stand there and watch. So he does the most predictable and maybe a little stupid action.

He takes out his swords and approaches the soldiers. The young woman sees him and makes a questioning look on her face. He makes a silent gesture. Thankfully the young woman understands and turns her eyes to the soldiers. He knocks the first soldier with his sword hilt and before the others realized he already ready to attack the second soldier with his sword. And the second soldier goes down. The third soldier and probably their captain was the smartest of all. He returns all the attacks that he gives him, and when he was off guard the captain's sword go through his body. His head starts banging his vision goes blur and he sees the young woman silently take a large stone. He understand what the young woman wanted to do, so he distract the captain with his remaining energy, until the captain fall after a large stone hit his head.

He almost collapsed too. But the young woman catches him and carefully helps him. She led him into a small house. The last house of the village and gently lays him in a small bed. She goes for a couple of minute and comes back with medical supplies, and starts treating him. The young woman thought he was sleeping but actually he didn't His head still banging and his vision still blurred. He feels the girl slowly and gently treating him. Her hand was soft and light, and at the same time her hand feels cold and trembling. The pain was nothing compared when Jadis strike him. But at that time he has Lucy and her cordial. He can't really see the girl face because his vision is so blurry. As the time past his vision goes even more blurry until he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Who are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia

**(A/N: Again hope you like it, sorry if there is a wrong grammar/spelling, and R&R)**

Chapter 2

Edmund's POV

"Who are you?" a girl whispered

Wait! What? A girl? And why my chambers suddenly feel so small? Wait I am not in my chamber in Cair. Oh… wait I remember the runaway, the village, the girl, the soldiers, and…

"It's already start healing" said the girl. I make a questioning look, and then I realized that my hand was checking the place where the captain strikes me.

"Um… thank you?" I said. I didn't really notice the girl before, but wow. She is really beautiful. Her eyes are like a blue clear sky, her hair color is light brown, her skin was really flawless, her posture is really perfect, but at the same time she is really pale. She is leaning to wall. I don't know why. Maybe for support though

"Who are you?" the girl repeated.

"Who are you?" I asked back

"Forgive me. My name is Anastasia" the girl answered

"My name is…. My name is…" What will I say? I can't tell my true identity.

"Your name is? You look familiar tough. Have we met, you know before the accident?" Anastasia asked.

"No, I am really new here! I never had been here before! And my name is Philip! Yes, my name is Philip." Great job Ed. That is your horse name.

"Where are you from?" Anastasia asked again.

"Well, I don't exactly have a home…. I am a traveler."

"A traveler? At your age? Surely you are not quiet older than me, and I am only 18 so maybe you are only 19 or 20 perhaps? " Anastasia asked with a shocked and questioned look.

"No, no, no I am 18 years old. My father died last year and I don't really have a home or other relative, and I like traveling." Nicely done Edmund.

"I am so… sorry. I did not know. But we have in common my father died 6 month ago."

"I'm sorry to hear it. So, you live here alone? "

"No, I have a big brother, but he is out hunting."

"May I ask you somethi-"

"You need rest okay… I'll live you so you can rest" she cut

And with that Anastasia walk out of the room. I can't really rest or sleep though. My mind always thinks about Anastasia or my siblings. Times past like a minute but it feels like an hour or so. Until finally I drift off to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry short chapter, but I hope you like it! (Finger crossed) who is this 'Anastasia' really is? If you have an idea just tell me. I have one but I need more. Thanks for reading R&R! :) and... if you are wandering why Edmund is 18 and not 20 because, when i look in .com there it said that when the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe book begin Edmund is only 10 years old. And in my story it starts 8 years after the battle.)**


	3. My daily routine for now

**so... here it is chapter three. Again hope you like it, sorry if there is any wrong grammar or spelling, and Read and Review...**

Chapter 3

I wake up by the sound of my very own stomach rumbling. How long do I sleep? An hour? Well, I don't know. I can't really getup so I just lay there blankly. Until my mind finally decide to wonder off. I think about my siblings, what is happening in Cair, and finally I think about Anastasia. There is something about that girl. I can see that she is strong, and smart, but I know there is something else there I just don't know it _yet_. The way she looks. How her hair falls perfectly and how that clear blue sky eyes just mesmerized you….. Oh…. By The Lion's Mane, Edmund Pevensie stop it. And then I hear someone knocking.

"Philip, may I come in?"Anastasia asked

"It's alright, come in."I answered

She came in to my room, with a tray in her hands. My dinner maybe?

"Would you like to eat?"

"Yes, please."

She put down her tray on the table near the bed.

"Here, let me help you sit."

So, she gently helps me into a seating position. Her eyes are scanning mine. For a moment there her face was near mine, and for a split of second we both stare at each other. And then she turns her eyes to the tray, and I blushed. I can see that she is blushing too, but she tried her best to hide it.

"Sorry it is not much." She said and put the tray on my lap

"Hey, it's okay and thank you"

Well it is really not much. Just some bread, some meat, a cup of water. really different from what i used to. She watches me as I eat. I finally finish eating and help put my tray on the table.

"You got something on your face, here let me help you." She takes a handkerchief and cleans the _thing_ from my face. And again our eyes stop, mine to her and hers to mine. Blue to brown. I just froze there like an idiot. She again breaks our contact.

"T-t-thanks" I stammered. Yup like an idiot.

And then she smiled and makes a small laugh. "You're welcome. Hey I have to treat your wounds. Let me help you."

With that she helps me, again. And slowly treat my wounds. We make small conversations about her life and mine (which is made up, of course). And that is just how I spend my next days with her. She comes in to my room and brings me my breakfast, lunch and dinner. She treats my wound. Me and Anastasia talks about our life.

Sometime she asked about my life and I just answered shortly or turned the question to her. She talks about her life, likes and dislikes. How she hate the nobleman's daughter and rich girls. She said that almost all those people just spend money for their own happiness and they are usually stupid, spoiled and giggly. How she like the sunset and blue flowers.

These past few days are amazing, I almost forgot about my duties. And I realized that I always think about Anastasia. I noticed that she always wears a golden necklace. I haven't seen what it really is, because she always hides it in her dress and I noticed that her hands always trembled, and sometimes she tried to hide it but, I didn't know why.

Now I've learned that I Anastasia have something she is trying her best to hide it from me. I don't know what it is but I think it is something big. She has that tone that makes you wonder what had happened to her in past is not a good memories.

**sorry another short chapter but i'll try to do my best and make a longer chapter. Please give a review I really-really need it. Thanks for reading**


	4. Blue flower and sunset

**well first of all i like to thank DawnDestination for giving me advise, i will try as hard as i can to do what you told me to. **

**Well guys hope you like it :)**

Chapter 4

It had been one in a half week exactly that I runaway from Cair Paravel. I'm starting to feel better again. These past few days I can sit, walk and run a little on my own again, without her helping me. It's not that I don't like that the fact that she helps me. In fact I kind of love it. She always has been really kind, gentle, soft, and caring to me. We have been really close to each other, and now she is giving me a tour on her village since I suppose to be Philip, a traveler who never came here before. And the truth is I know this place since I helped my brother and sister, King Peter and Queen Susan remake almost all the village after the attack. She tells me all about her village I thought we are going to home now since it is all most sundown but, she tells me that she wants to show me her favorite place in the Narnia.

So, we go into the forest. We go for a couple of yards and finally we arrived. That place is so beautiful. It is a field with many bushes and flowers. In the middle of the field there is a small lake. And there is a flower that surrounds the lake, a blue lily flowers. And I realized it is almost sunset. Blue flower and sunset just like what she told me.

"Isn't it beautiful!" she almost whispered. Her tone wasn't her usual one, it is much happier.

"Yeah… How did you found this place?"I asked, and then her expression turned dark and sad.

"I found it with my… _friend, _you reminded me of him. You two are really really looking alike. The way you talk, the way you smile, your personalities. You are the only one who knows about this place except for me and _him." _She answered with a pain in her tone. I knew right away to not to ask what happened to him, and the way she said 'friend' I knew it is more than friend. I just don't want to push her I know she will tell me if she is ready.

"Oh…"

"Hey would you like to help me to pick the lilies?" she asked

"Sure."

"Well, c'mon! Slow pokes" She said childishly with a smile, and then run.

"Hey!" I yelled and chased her.

I manage to run after her. I almost reach the lilies until I do something so incredibly stupid. I tripped. Oh wow... that is really heroic. She run toward me and laugh. She offered her hand, but I already been too embarrassed so I ignore her hand, and helped myself into a sitting position.

"Wow, look at the view" I said

She then sits herself near me, and look at the place where I see. The place was really different in the sunset. It has turned in to a whole new different level of beautiful in the red sky, and then I turned to her. Wow she is stunning in the sunset. Today she wears a simple blue dress and her hair is braided. Well, her hair is already been messy, but I don't know how she does it so that her hair always falls perfectly. And what make her really stunning are her stunning blue clear sky eyes.

"You know when I said about my_ friend_? I think you… I don't know… have a right to know maybe?" she said and then sighed

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to-"

"No, it's okay. Me and him, my friend is really close together, but he is already gone" she cut

"Gone in meaning?"

"He died 3 years ago, because of the plague. It takes him and my mother that year. About this place, well we just pretend that we run away from that village. We run and run and run until finally we stopped, and found this place. After that we just spend our days here. Until death finally came to him. And you re-"

"-minded you of him." This time I'm the one who cut her. "What about that blue lilies and beautiful sunset is it why you like this place?"

"Yes and no, mostly I liked this place because it is the only memories left that I have with him. But yes that is one of the factors that make me like this place. And by the way I haven't thanked you properly so… Thanks for saving me from those soldiers." She thanked

"Don't mention it" I said with a chuckle

And then she gets up and said "we have to hurry! It's getting dark soon, c'mon!" she offered me her hand again, but this time I take it."

"Thanks" and then we both run through the woods.

**Well what do you think? review please...**


	5. Identity uncovered

**(Sorry for not updating for so long I have may work to do. Well my friend says that I like to say well. She said I always say well in every chapter (well maybe it is true) And my friend seaweedbrain1808 help me in this chapter and the next chapter (6). Thanks to her and all the readers, and the reviewer. So in this and probably the next and the next and so on I will add some flashback and switching POV and I will try to update once a week considering that I have many work to do. So… here it is chapter 5. R&R (And she also said that I like to say that line) Oh well… :p)**

Chapter 5

Anastasia's POV

_Flashback_

_We are running, running from all the things in our back. We have our own reasons to run. He is my best friend and maybe -I'm just hoping- we can be more than friend. We know each other too well. Because we already been friends since we are little. So there are no secrets to hide it anymore except maybe for one thing... And this is probably the hardest day of my life. Thankfully he is always there to comfort me. _

_So like I said we run, and then finally we stop because my legs hurt. We found a field with many flowers and bushes. In the middle of the field there is a small lake. And like a gentleman he half helps half carry me to the lake. And the truth is my heart was banging like crazy plus my face is really red. He is 2 years older than me and wow he is really really handsome, with his breathtaking chocolate-brown eyes and messy dark hair. Many girls line up to be his girlfriend. But he just ignores them like they don't exist. And when he and I became friend many girls just like to shoot me an evil glare or something. _

_He helped me sit. He then sits himself near me. And I just stare at the view when I realized that he is staring at me. And then there is just a dead silent around us. _

"_Um… why are you staring at me like that?" I break the ice._

"_Huh? What wait! What?" He answered absent-mindedly_

_I smiled than laugh. "Nothing…"_

"_Then why are you laughing at me?"_

"_Ugh… Just forget it." I sighed_

"_You know, I just love the sunset it is always… breathtaking even though we already see it a million times."I said_

"_Funny I just love it too."_

"_Will, we have been friends for too long but I still doesn't understand why do you always ignored the entire girl who line up just for you? You do know that they can change your life upside down. From a person who nearly you know… to be the richest man in the village. Well although you know even in our village the richest man in the village is equal to the poorest man in the other village near the Cair Paravel."_

_He doesn't answer my question. He seems to be thinking what to say finally he said something."I'm just looking for the right person to be with. And these past few days I realized I already found that right person" at this point my heart just felt like it just dropped. "And I don't know how the person feel toward me is. We been really close too close to even realized the sign. And now I will get the answer that I'm looking for…"_

_I still froze there and stare at him and before I realized what he meant he lean down to kiss me._

_End of Flashback_

I gasped. I wake up with cold sweat l over my body because of the nightmare. Even though I knew it is a sweet memory. Ever since he died I start calling it a nightmare because of the pain. Funny I never got that dream anymore ever since I since ask Philip to come to the place…. . I remember every single day I spend with him perfectly. I thought that was the hardest day of my life but it turns out to be the best and the hardest to forget. And maybe I thought that day will be the beginning of my new life but it turns out to be worse and worse every single day. I never thought that one day that I may lose him but now I do. I never forget him, that day until ,and the day he died. I just sob there until I hear a door knock. "Anastasia are you okay?" I hear someone say. Philip. Of course he will hear me. He stays in Ashton room near my room.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said. I wipe my tears unconsciously.

"Oh, okay. Call me if you need anything." There's doubt in his voice.

I just lay there in my bed blankly, thinking about those memories until dawn. Sometimes, Phillip came across my mind. I don't even know why. I close my eyes when the first color of sunburst came in the east. I hear Philip singing outside my door, guess he will take a shower. "Nice dream," I said to myself. And jump into the endless sleep.

-o-

When I'm awake, the sun is high enough that I'm panicked. In case you don't know, I never wake up in these hours. I go out of my room to take a shower, instead, I found Philip in the kitchen trying to figure out how to turn on the stove.

"What are you doing?"

He jumps. I guess because of me. "Um…, nothing. I tried to cook breakfast on my own because you weren't awake, and I got hungry so… as you can see." He makes a gesture with his hand to me to look around.

It's a mess. "Hang on a minute, I take a shower first. I'll cook you breakfast after I'm done cleaning." And with that I hurried to the bathroom.

-o-

I tidy up my bed and brush my hair. After everything done, I check my dress once again and make sure everything is perfect. Philip with a 5 years old attitude yelling my name from the kitchen. I roll my eyes. And go out of the room and go straight to the kitchen.

"What is it with you girls? You're like Susan, take a looong time to bath." He nearly yells with two legs on the table and cross his arms.

"Susan? You mean Queen Susan?"

And at the moment Philip gasped and I can hear curses been muttered.

"Uh.. No! How come I know Queen Susan? Susan is … Susan is my…"

"Your what?" I furrowed my eye brow

"SISTER! Yeah, sister!"

"But you said you don't have any siblings?"

Right after I said that, my stomach grumbled, good timing as always. (Can you see the sarcasm here?)

"Ugh, forget it."I said

So I cook our breakfast. Just a simple, quick breakfast: Bacon and omelets for 2 servings. I bring the breakfast to the table. Put one plate in front of Philip and put mine across Philip's.

I sit across Philip. Ashton used to sit there when he's not hunting. I wonder how Ashton is there…

We eat in a comfortable silence. When I'm done eating, I look up and guess what I've found? Philip, across my table, eating with such a kingly manner. He sit with a straight postures, his arms don't even touch the table, a napkin in his lap and his head high. I just shocked. Sure I see him eat all the time, but I never see him like that before. He look at me and suddenly he says, "A fly will fly into your mouth if you keep open it like that." I quickly close my mouth.

And there is a dead silent between us.

"How come a traveler like you has such manners?"

"Huh… Um… Well… my father always teaches me even though we are travelers."

"And who is Susan huh? Your sister? You said you don't have any other relatives other than your father?"

Edmund's POV

By the lion's mane! Why does she always bring that topic? And my mouth just has to say Susan's name.

"You wouldn't understand even if I said so. "

"Yes, maybe I will never understand, _Your Majesty…._" She said as she bows to me. With a different voice and her eyes scanning my face to see some kind of any response. And I gave her what she wants I know that because then her face change in to a winner face just like she had a just got a jackpot. And I know at this point I can't lie anymore.

"Alright! I lied. I just… I just… How come you know?"I half yelled at her

"Well if you don't have a clue, _Your Majesty_. You have such a manner, a kingly one. And you said Queen Susan's name. And in case you don't know your face look familiar" She said in response

"I'll tell you why I go, okay. But you promise me you wouldn't tell anyone. ANYONE."

"But we must tell Ashton, my brother. We can't lie to him. He will be back in 2 days."

"Well… fine but do you promise to not to tell anyone except for you brother?"

"We'll see…"

She takes the plates and brings them to the sink. I just watch as she washes the plates. She looks cute in the patterned apron. Her hair light brown falls as she takes a napkin from the locker beneath her to dry the plates. Her chit-chats, I don't really hear it. Now it's like the past few days doesn't even existed. She used to chat with me but now all I can hear is only a dead silence. All I can focus into is her face. After a time, she turns to me, guess she know that I'm staring at her. Her stunning blue eyes ventured on mine. It's like she revealing all of my secrets and memories. And I feel like falling to the deep of her eyes. I found that there's an unseen sad look in them. I questioned that look, why do I always see that look on her face. Anastasia broke the stare first. Bring me back to the reality.

"What?" A tinge of pink in her face as she asked me.

"oh, uhh.. nothing?" I managed to say it.

"Yes, Your Majesty," She bows.

"By The Lion's Mane! Don't call me with that your majesty and do not ever, EVER bow to me again."

She doesn't answer me.

"Just call me Ed, okay?"

"But I have to don't I?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No you don't!" I half-yelled which I regret right after I said it.

"Okay, your ma-" I glare at her. The thing is I hated being called your majesty. "Ed," she said.

Dead silence as she took off her patterned apron." I'm going to the market. Tomorrow I will make a cake, you know for Ashton. His birthday is the day after tomorrow. Right away when he got home from hunting." she said and then she head of to the door. And I left there alone.

**(What do you think? Please review. And I don't really finish the flashback and I don't really detailed Anastasia's friend because it is Edmund job somehow in the next or the next or the next chapter. Thanks for reading)**


	6. The information

**Here it is chapter 6. I really hope that you like it. R&R**

Anastasia's POV

This village is big and small in some sort of way. After the attack we never really healed. Some still have a nightmare about their lost loved one. I can't blame them. One peaceful day can turn into a bloody one. No one knew what's coming. Half of the village population is gone during the attack.

People greeted me as I walk. I never really am a very talkative person. I always thought that they acted nice to me just because they are pity to me. And I hated being pitied or being weak. But I am. And I never really fit in with girls in our village.

Philip turns out to be King Edmund. How can I be such a fool? Why didn't I realize it? I am lost in my thought that I didn't even realized that I already there, in the market. I bumped someone. "Hey watch it!" he said. The butcher of course I know him. He is 'generous' in his own way."Sorry" I realize people are gathering in to some kind of circle. In the middle I can see the Narnian soldiers, two centaurs and one faun.

"King Edmund the Just is gone! And the other queens and king are worry, especially our dear Queen Susan. He left a note that said he needs time. But it has been far too long. If in three days from now and there is still no sign of him, they will start a search party." The satyr said.

"How long has he been gone?" someone from the crowd said.

"If you count this day it will be one week and four days."

"Do you have any clue where he's going?" a girl said

"We have no clue where he is going but we are worried that he has been kidnapped"

I slowly back away from the crowd. The crowd still asks many questions. I hurry myself to Effie shop. She is nice, I mean really nice. And her shop is really cheap if you compare to the other. It's a small shop, the last shop on the market. It's a small old shack. Effie herself is already 60 year old but she is the nicest old person in this village.

"Have you heard the news?" She ask me

"Well yes on my way here the soldier announce the news." I know she is just asking but somehow I feel like that she is blaming me. Well it is only on my mind thought. I know she doesn't mean to.

"Quite a scandal hmm?"

"Um… Yes?" I said questionably. Thankfully she doesn't question my answer. I take a bag of flower, eggs, sugar and many more things that needed to bake a cake. I pay it quickly and run to my house. It is quite a long trip well not very long tough, but I stop many times to eavesdrop someone saying something about the news.

Finally I arrived. I turn the door knob; it isn't locked so I enter. I put down my basket and take off my cloak.

"Phil—, Your Ma—, I mean Edmund. I'm home!" I said

He didn't answer. It's already dawn when I got back home, and no sign of him. In Ashton room maybe? So I go right away to the room. I knock the door, no answer. I knock it again and hear him say come in. As I go in I can see Edmund starring to the window. And he didn't even bother to look at me as I walk.

"I have some news from the market. The news is about you."

He didn't answer. So I continue. "At the market there are some soldiers, Narnian soldier. They said that you are gone. They said that the others are worrying about you. They said that you left a note but they are starting to doubt it because you didn't come home" Well at least now he is interested. "They are worried that you have been kidnapped in the process. So if in three days from now you are not back. They will start a search party for you."

"I know something like this will happen. I'm planning to leave anyway. But not now, I still need—"

"Time. But with all your respect Your— Ed. Why did you go anyway?"

"I— I just need time, time to straighten my mind. It's already been mashed up. I need to recover it. Sometimes I'm just can't handle things like king do. Like what Peter does."

"But three months ago. When this village was under attack, you look confident, strong, and—"

"It is just an act for people! We learn that, we can't show fear in front of them. Especially at that kind of time" He screams.

He never screams at me before. Maybe nearly scream but never scream. Maybe I crossed the line. I don't blame him. I too still recover after everything. Different cause and all but still, I know what he has been through.

"I know what you feel right now. Maybe our lives are different but I do know what it feels like. You need time. Me myself still need it too. So I'll give you" I head trough the door. My hand almost reaches the door knob when he said: "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm the one who crossed the line. I ran away because I didn't know what to do. And these days here I feel so much different now. When you realized who I am. I'm afraid this day will just… gone and all. I'm sorry."

"Hey no need to, I'll give you time anyway." I open the door.

"Thanks, well you said you will bake a cake for you brother. And I have nothing to do so… can I help?"

"Of course."

-o-

After she left I just stare at the window. Well I know something like this will happen anyway. I just didn't expect to leave so soon. I wonder what my siblings are thinking. Well I am thinking about going back, like I said under any circumstances the king must do his duty. Well that's what I and Peter always say. Maybe what Peter always says? I know I already break that. Maybe the day after tomorrow? Well we just see.

It is still early to go to bed but I don't have anything to do. And there is a weird feeling like something is going to happen. Nah. Maybe it is just me. And the next thing I knew I already falling asleep.

I wake up because my stomach won't stop rumbling. Oh, right. I didn't eat last night. The thing is the weird feeling hasn't gone yet. Maybe it is just something I forgot or something. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and wear my clothes. Well you can't exactly say it my cloth. Because its Anastasia's brother, what did she say his name? Um... As— Ashton, right. This is Ashton's clothes. After that I go straight to the kitchen. Well thankfully she already wake up and now cooking breakfast.

"Morning" I said as I walk closer to the table.

"Morning" she replied simply.

Right away when I sit myself the breakfast is ready. She put one plate in front of me and in front of her. We eat quickly and in silent.

"So what can I help" I ask

"Well, your majesty" she said teasingly with a smile "It depends on what you can do. So what can you do?" She asked back

"Well I watch Susan and Lucy bake cake. How hard can it be? I can do anything"

Thirty minute later…

Forget what I said when baking is easy. Well for me I kept spilling and do something wrong. Well it is easy when you see Lucy or Susan bake a cake. And Anastasia keep smiling or laughing when I do something wrong.

"Well yes you can spill anything huh?" Anastasia ask with a small laugh. I didn't answer. I already look stupid enough. We are now only waiting for the cake to bake. And then she takes a hand full of flour and throws it to me.

"Hey!" So I replied what she done. Maybe its childish or something. But we didn't mind. We are laughing so hard that we didn't even hear the door was swung open. Anastasia realize it first her eyes turns in to the door. And her expression is full of worry

So I look at the door. There is a man about Peter's age. He is a bit beaten up. He look tired and at the same time full of fear. And then he says something: "We must go!"

**What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	7. Explain

Chapter 7

**(Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I know I told you guys that I will update once a week, but frankly I often get tired after school and all to open my computer. So… so… sorry for not updating last week. Anyways here it is chapter 7 and oh! Good guess OJSZ. Tell me what you think guys. I really appreciated if you leave a review.)**

"We must go!" the man said and almost collapsed.

"Ashton!?" She screamed in confusion and run to the man. Ashton? Wait she mean Ashton, her brother? I don't quite see the family resemblances. Well other than hair color they have nothing in common; well even their hair is really different. Her hair is curly, he have straight hair. She has blue eyes while he have black obsidian eyes. I just turn over to see Anastasia-Ashton back and forth to find other family resemblances until I give up.

"Well, Your Majesty if you have nothing important to do than looking at me and my brother why don't you help me?" She said bit annoyed. And that snap me back.

"Your majesty?" He said weakly and confused. He is on Anastasia's hands, nearly collapsed and all worn-out. Two dead rabbits hanging helplessly on his side, a wood bow on his back with a half-full arrow sack fastened to his upper-body.

"Um… yes he is his highness King Edmund. Many things happen while you go out thing, even though it's only for two and a half week. Well? then will you help me?"

"Oh, right. Yes. Okay" I helped her half carry him to my/his room. I don't know. And lay him on the bed. She takes off his shoes and his hunting equipment. "What happen?" she ask.

"We must go!" he said it again

"Why?" we both ask

"Army. Marching. Attack. Calormen." And with that he collapsed leaving me and Anastasia on our own, confused and we both stare at him

"So… he's your brother? I don't quite see the family resemblances…" I said.

"Something that you don't know and maybe it will be best if you didn't know, I'm going to treat him a little. He's a little exhausted but I call you when he can talk…. Properly" after she answer that I feel kind of bad. Again after I thought I knew something about her another secret appear.

"Sorry for asking." And I left the room. I wait after somewhat? An hour or so I hear Anastasia talking to Ashton. Maybe he already wake up I guess. But she still doesn't call me. After another 15 minute Anastasia walks out of the room. "I think he have something really important that you must hear, I mean as king. He wouldn't tell me if you didn't hear it to, boys can be so childish."  
So we walk in to the room. "We must go" He said it again.

We both stare at each other. (me and Anastasia)"Why we must go?" we asked at the same time

"An army marching ready to attack this village again. We must go." He answered quickly and shortly

"What army?" I asked. Now I'm really confused.

"Calormen army. When I and my friends are hunting we spotted the army. We run in to some soldier." He explained

"Do you know when they will strike? We must tell the other villager and we must alert King Peter too. This is an act of war."

"I don't know when they will strike but I do know that they are getting ready to attack. I'll bet that soon the strike will begin. The other villager already knew… I think. My hunting friends already alert the others. As you say we need to alert the other monarch. In order to do that we must go to Cair Paravel."

"But we can't go. You just got home. You're exhausted and beaten up!" She spoke suddenly

"But we have no other choice. Even if we send a messenger. Not only that I worried the message will not be received. We must leave this place anyway."

I can see that it will be a big arguing going on so I make a quick decision. "We'll go but maybe a little longer. So that you can rest and we can prepare our self"

"I agree with that. Excuse me but, I want to go somewhere." Anastasia excuse herself and go.

Anastasia's POV

I guess we're going. I know it's only temporally, but I have this feeling that we are not going back. My mind is just set for two things: William and the place. When I said that I want to go somewhere, Yes, I want to go to the place. I think I'm going to miss it. I walk slowly, taking my time. An Army huh? Why bother to attack small village like this? To my surprise I already arrived. I walk to the lake and lay there in the pond of lilies. After about 30 minute staring at the cloud blankly I tried to ask him: "Why do you have to go?"I mumbled, knowing that the person that I address will never hear it. "What will you do Will, in a situation like this?" I ask him numbly.

"Well if you ask me, the answer is I will go, because it's pointless trying to stay here" Someone spoke suddenly. I sit up and look straight to the source of the sound. And to my not so surprise I can see Edmund standing there, on the other side of the lake.

"I'm not asking you, and you followed me Your Majesty."I said teasingly.

"First don't ever call me Your Majesty and second I followed you because I want to ask you where did you put my cloak and sword?"

"And that's the reason why I like to call you Your Majesty. And you can wait until I get back home. Why bother walk this far? Unless you have something in mind" I answered his question with a question and then laugh.

"Okay, okay I have nothing to do so I followed you. Can I join you?"

I nod "Well if you ask me where's your things you can find it in the storage room"

"Thanks"

"Is it okay that me and Ashton go to Cair?" I ask him the question that's been bugging me.

"Hey, be my guest. In Cair we have many empty rooms"

"Oh right. But is it okay with you to go back? You said you didn't want to go back any time soon?"

"It's okay, maybe it's best. I'm planning to leave anyway." He answered simply

"I think we should go. Because I have something to prepare before we go" So I get up and help him and then we walk to my house.

**(Well how's that? Sorry if it's a little weird because I think it is. Any review and ideas are welcomed. Thanks for reading. And thanks all the followers and especially my friend Rania)**


	8. The not so long journey

**(Hey guys… Okay-okay I really have nothing to say and I will not tell crappy things like when I will update again because honestly I am a random person that's really-really moody. Okay guys chapter 8 here it is. Big thanks to seaweedbrain1808 for the accomplishment of this chapter)**

Anastasia went to the kitchen to prepare the food for (the not so) long journey while I put on my cloak and tightened my sword belt. Ashton is in the room resting maybe sleeping after hunting and running, he looks so exhausted when he arrived at here.

Anastasia came out of the kitchen with a basket full of breads, apples and cheese and new clothes, I think it's for Ashton since I had new suits on. She make a beeline to my—Ashton's room. Doing small stuffs like straighten the painting on the wall, wipe the dusty mirror—that I don't even know its exist there— with her sleeve, and put the vases on the cupboard because we'll leaving soon. In front of Ashton's room, she inhaled first before she enters. Now, I wonder what that was for.

"ASHTOOONN!" she screamed in a high-pitch voice so loud that I feel like I'm deaf for a while.

And now I know the answer. Her head popped out from his room. "Sorry for your inconvenience, Ashton won't wake if I shook him or even pour cold water in his face if he's so tired like this; this is the only way to wake him." She said and close Ashton's door again. I can hear lectures come from a voice that I think its Ashton's. I can hear some words like behave, your majesty, kind, woman, polite. I froze there smirking and think of the line that Ashton said. And think the line would be: You have to behave there's Your Majesty waiting outside and a woman should be kind and polite and don't scream at your brother. And a scene like that just reminds me of my sibling, well usually I make trouble—which I didn't make again—and all and Susan will lecture me to my death, it's just a miracle that I am still alive (because the last time I almost have my ears pop because Susan lecture me for hours, and I think this time will be so much worse maybe a day of lecture if I'm lucky enough). I walk to the kitchen while cherishing every moment I spent with Anastasia before I put my butt on a dining chair.

And after some time which I don't really count she come out of Ashton room (and I can see that the clothes is gone).She rolled her eyes as she start walking to me. "Boys…" she grunted. "Well then I'm ready to go. We only have to wait for Ashton to cha—"and just like that Ashton comes out of his room with his brand new clothes on "Well that was fast… usually he's always late" I hear her mumbled to herself and raised her eyebrow to him. "What?! Just because I'm always late doesn't mean I can't surprise you" He said defensively.

"Oh wait I forgot something…" He said while going back to his room. After a minute he came back again with a sheath of arrow and a bow. "Just to be safe" He answered even before Anastasia say a word.

"Well then we should go—"

"Is it okay? That we go to Cair Paravel? I mean, you can just leave and we can go somewhere else." He cut me.

"Be my guest. And I insist you to. Besides you're the witness. And my siblings will gladly welcome the both of you." I explain

.

.

.

We already in the exit of the village and me and Ashton are arguing about which way we should go

"But it's a wood over there the way is over here." Ashton said starting an argument.

"NO. We should go that way" I pointed to the woods and Ashton frowns at me.

"But the way is over the—"

I shrug "When I um… runaway I arrived at the village by foot for just somewhat? One night, and yes I run, gods know how. But at this rate you can't but it will still be faster."

Ashton start to open his mouth, but before he even say something Anastasia cut "Just do what he say…"

He sighed with a sour expression "But are you sure it's safe?"

"By The Lion's Mane I am" Yes I know it's a forest and not the usual one. But I'm sure it safe and the only alternative way to get to the Cair Paravel.

The forest is not as bad as Anastasia and Ashton thinks. The gap between one tree and another is five meter or so, I think. The trees' peaks are way too high above us. I keep my distant away watching as Anastasia's whining and mumbling that directed to Ashton while he stays silent. I look at Anastasia's back, how her hair falls on her dress in her loose ponytail. Some of her hair are shined by the daylight slightly brighter than the other. I don't know what it is but I have this fluttery feeling every time I see her.

"Edmund, why did you stop? Is there anything wrong?" She turns at me with a concerned look.

I stare at her, dumbfounded.

A minute passed away, Ashton stop when he realized Anastasia didn't make any noise anymore. Anastasia walk toward me and started to wave her hands in front of me.

"Hello…" She said in a tone and wave at me. That gesture makes me feel like my face is heated and send a chill down to my spine. "Are you okay? Because you don't look like it if you keep staring like that." She said laughing. Making me even more red because of my stupidity.

I cursed and said an "I'm fine" between the curses. She made a small laugh and walk backward. But little that she know, a quite big rock behind her and in the same time, she stumbled on the rock. I catch her left hand and pull her toward me and protectively circled my free arm on her upper back. Lucky me, my reflexes are good enough to catch her before she fall.

Anastasia's POV

After a moment, he still hugs me so tight that I nearly run out my breath. I can feel his heart beats so clear, slowly but sure starts to beat irregularly.

"Umm, you can let me go now" I said awkwardly and I can feel he looks down at me. "I'm running out of breath. Can you let me go?"After I said that phase, Edmund let me go almost immediately. I looked up at Edmund and find him glaring daggers at me with a red face. "What? Oh yeah, Thanks for saving me, we might have trouble if you don't catch me on time." I said smiling at him. His face softened and he's pulling his lips upward.

"You're welcome, your highness," he said while bowing at me. While the red color in his cheeks slowly fading.

"Don't start if you don't want to. Or if you do, I will start calling you Your Majesty again" I threatened and make me punch his arm playfully. "Let's continue it will take a long time if we don't start now."

"It only takes me one day," Edmund mumbled and I just plainly ignored him.

.

.

.

Edmund's POV

It's already dark when we finally get to rest, funny I didn't need even one on that night, it's like my leg has its own mind. We already walk more than half way, and I bet we will be in Cair tomorrow. Anastasia took food from her supplies. We eat in silence.

"Maybe we should take turn. I'll watch first."

"Fine for me, I'm exhausted" She shrugs.

"Go ahead" And she lied with a support of a tree, making herself comfortable as she can and doesn't even care how she look or how.

"You should rest to" I said to Ashton who watches her sister carefully. He folded his legs up and made his knee as his arm rest. He didn't answer me he seems to check if she had already fall asleep. And finally he smiled "Thanks" he said still looking at her.

"What?" I looked up in confusion. I'm eating the last part of bread that Anastasia gave me before.

"Are you serious?" He said surprised.

"Um... Yes?" I said in more confusion.

"Do you realize? You change her to her normal self, because the last time I remember she used to be more distant. Sure back than she still has argument and all with me, but she changed." He said "Wait. I should call you Your Majesty or King Edmund right?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "Please just call me Edmund. Not your majesty or King Edmund. But, I don't really notice the different. She stills the same when I first met her."

"Hn. But I think she act like that in front of you because you remind her of him, and I think, you are."

"Yeah, she already told me that. Wait. You mean her friend the one that died because of the plague?"

"Yes, his name is William." I can see the change of Anastasia's expression for a second when he said that name. "They are more than friend" I feel kind of jealous when he said that. Don't know why. "Are you sure you're okay to be the first one to take the watch?" He said with a yawn bringing the topic back

"Sure, and besides you're exhausted" I said giving him permission.

.

.

.

"Wake up!" some faint sound said and repeated getting louder and louder. I groaned. But the person just kept getting louder and louder. "Your majesty, wake up" The person with a different voice, a soft one and I know whose voice is it. I open one eye and the first color of sunburst came to my eyes revealing a person none other than Anastasia. Well that makes sound.

"When I call your majesty you wake up right away" I hear her mumbled. "We already have breakfast, would you like to?" She asks me.

"No, I'll pass. Besides is not going to be very long anymore" I froze. _Not going to be very long._ I shivered.I Remembered my dream: About Lucy, Peter, and Susan—Oh God Susan— reaction. Above all I'm afraid about Susan, cause she's motherly like. And she's scary when she's angry, she is really-really rarely to get mad, but when she does. Oh gosh you don't even want to know. Imagine a normal mother when she's really angry but try ten times more angry than ever.

.

.

.

Anastasia's POV

The trees gap getting bigger and bigger and the soil ground become sands and rock path. We're so close to the magnificent building. In fact we are already in the seeing range of the guard, when a centaur came to bow and greet us or more specifically Edmund.

The centaur started to speak, "King Edmund! The other have all worried about you. Would you some men to bring you a horse, Your Majesty? It's still quite far." He said in a formal tone.

"Yes please." He said and then whispers something to Ashton ears. I think it was a question because then Ashton said something back. "Make it two please."

"As you wish" the centaur answered and left us. And then Edmund realized something and shout: "DON'T TELL THE OTH—"And he stops because he knew the centaur wouldn't hear anything. "I'm dead" He mumbled under his breath.

A minute letter two horses are running toward us one is healthy brown male and the other is white with a shade of grey. "Good to see you back Philip" The monarch said when he sees the horse. "Do they know?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I think they do, and I bring Gwen here when you said you need two horses." Philip said back.

"Yeah, I'm dead" He said while he tried to ride Philip. And when he is securely up he offered a hand towards me, a simple gesture to ride the horse with him and well I except it. He then nods his head to my brother as he tries to ride the horse. We are riding really slowly with Edmund looking paler as ever. Until we pass through the gate of the castle. I can see centaur, satyr or even dryad stop what they are working on and stare at us— at Edmund. We're walking on a creamy color rocky path when we start entering the gate. But we are still galloping until I notice that it was a garden. The path then split into two and meet back again in the end of the garden making a circle. The garden itself is circular and is really big with a pond in the middle, fountains and statues. Further back to the garden there is four figures standing, three humans and a faun. The humans all wearing a crown with their own different expression when they notice us.

One man, I think he is the same age as Ashton, with a light brown hair and blue eyes wearing blue with a Narnian crest and a big golden crown with a stern look plastered on his face. The second is wearing green silk dress with Narnian tapestry with golden linings looking elegant with her curly dark hair and blue eyes and a golden branch like crown but it is all go to waste by the angry look she gives to Edmund. And the last, a girl looking sweet and beautiful in a simple red-silver silk dress with a silver branch like crown making her beautiful warm brown eyes and middle-length red-brown hair look stunning on her but rather than angry or stern or anything she give Edmund a worried and concerned look. And I realize who they are.

"Peter, Susan and Lucy" he said greeting them awkwardly.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey guys! Okay-okay before you even read this chapter, If you guys noticed that i changed the summary good, Why i change it because i realize it sucks and yes this one still suck to but at least i think it's better. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, and if the Pevensie sibling have really a different way to talk. 'cause i'm no good with accent or the way they talk sorry But i hoe you still like it. And thanks for you guys who still stick with this story. Although i really hope you guys review so i can get to know you guys better and you guys get the same from me. Any reviews are welcomed even if it doesn't even related to this story! but no flames!)**

"Peter, Susan and Lucy"

"EDMUND PEVENS—"Queen Susan yelled but King Peter stops her. "Susan, we already talk about it."

"I'mreallysorry!" Edmund stated real quick.

"SORRY?! Do you think a simple SORRY is enough! Sure you left one night; we don't know where you are, or where you go! And we found a letter that only said: I need time, Edmund. That's what you called an explanation letter?! You are— Ugh" She almost starts an argument but then changed her mind when Queen Susan sees us (me and Ashton)"Never mind!" she said and give him a talk-about-this-later look.

The youngest and the oldest monarch seems to understand why they're so-called gentle sister stop. The three give us a critical look as they eye us. For me it's kind of awkward so we bow in an awkward way to know that we just ruin a family moment.

"Explain." The gentle queen said and lifts an eyebrow.

"Um… yeah, this is Anastasia, she save me from a trouble I make," gesturing his hand towards me, I was in a kind of shock, if only he is, and not me who make the trouble. "And uh… he is her brother, Ashton, he have something to say to you Peter, a couple of things about Calormen army. They're both from the village that Lucy and I visit, at the borders about somewhat 3 or 4 months ago. They are ready to attack the village again, and that's probably why I'm back really soon." he said that and earn a glare from Susan because of the last half of the last sentence.

Peter frowns "What! Why? How?" He said but amazingly still keeping the calm face.

"That's why I bring him, and her sister well I owe her, and she's my friend" both queen turns back and forth to look at me and Edmund to see any information and give Edmund a smug look.

"Can we rest first before you, Susan, can lecture me, you Peter can ask questions to him, and you Lucy could chat, give her a tour of cair and make her spit any information you can get about me and her." He said before they even said a word.

They nod together. And this is their responses:

Susan: "Better prepare yourself Ed." She gave him a creepy smile that send a chill to him and left.

Peter: he sigh "I suppose, well I's going to finish the work— your work that you left." Give Edmund a glare and follow his sister

Lucy: "I can take her to her room, you go with her brother." She insists while pulling my hands.

We walk through corridors, halls, stairs and I doubt I can go back. "How can you even remember the way?" I asked confusedly  
"If you live here for 8 years, you could hardly miss any turns"  
"Right, good point"

"We're here" She smiled as she stops to stand in front of a carved wooden door with a polished bronze knob.

"Isn't it too much?" I asked as we walked to a majestic bedroom. And I examined it. It's almost 4/5 my house, with a king sized four-poster bed and two side table, a dressing table, a majestic wardrobe, beautiful paintings, mirrors, and a balcony with the sea view.

"Really it isn't, for someone who saves my idiotic brother deserves the best, but there are views rules you have to know about."

"Rules? What rules?"

"Well, first of all, don't ever call us— call me with Your Majesty or Queen Lucy or anything. Just call me Lucy. Second, don't ever bow. And… please let me give you a tour after you rest!" giving me a pleading face with puppy eyes.

"Um… okay, I guess."

"Great, you can have some rest; I'll wake you up for dinner." She smiled "And by the way Edmund's— Our room is not far from here, just go left and take the stair you'll know right away which room is his— I mean ours, of course." And she left me as I opened my mouth to say something.

"What's that suppose to mean" I mumbled to myself as I see the king sized four-poster bed looking as inviting as ever. Tiredness struck over me, I must have been really tired to even realize. I half-jumped-half-slumped myself to the bed. Just as I close my eyes, as the darkness captures me.

-o-

_Knock knock_

I hear a soft knock over and over, still ignoring it. "Anastasia!" a soft voice said. I fluttered open my eyes. Queen Lucy. "Just a sec" I stare at the ceiling remembering my dream, it's really weird. Another knock break my concentration to remember it. I sit up, slowly placing my foot to touch the cold floor. I stretched my arms as I walk to open the door.

A face appeared none other than the Valiant queen's face that decorated with a smile. "Thank God you're awake. I almost go in without permission. Here this is clothes for you to change. I'll wait for you, because I don't think you can g to the dining hall on your own without getting lost." And hand me the clothes.

"Thanks Lucy" I replied with a smile and take the clothes.

I welcomed Lucy and walk to the bathroom that is bigger than my room and filled the tub right away. I tested the water. Perfect. Not too hot and not cold either. I dip my legs to the water, and tensed before it started to relax a bit by bit. I sink my head and closed my eyes as my dream flashed.

Two swords, golden and bronze covered with fresh blood. On the left of the sword an abandoned silver crown appeared. On the right one man lay there dying on a girl laps and a girl is crying, they're holding hands, sharing their finals word. Until finally they kiss and stop when the man drew his last breath.

I gasped. Not sure why. I can't remember the man's face or the girl's or even heard a single words. I tried to remember their face I got more confused than ever. I finished my bath as quickly as I could. Dried myself and my hair, and wear the clothes that Lucy brought me. It's a Light blue sky dress that matched my eyes with almost invisible golden pattern. Comb my messy hair, which starts to curl itself as it dries. And walk out of the bathroom.

"Gosh you're pretty." Lucy said followed by some words that I cannot hear but I only catch one word: Edmund. That makes me jump. I forgot that she's there, waiting for me. "Sorry, but what I said is true you know." And that make me blushed for being praised by a queen.

"Thanks"

"C'mon I bet the others have arrived."

We go left then right then left twice; down stairs finally we walked toward a majestic golden decorated door. In the middle of the room there's a fancy looking table, with elegant chandelier hanging down making a fancy accent. There on the head of the table sits Peter, on his right sits a grim-looking Edmund and my brother Ashton both with new clothes on, and to his right sits Susan that gives Edmund an intense glare over and over. I can see that they are all talking to each other, Edmund to Susan, and Peter to Ashton, but as we walked the talking stops instantly.

Peter and Edmund eyed me, not taking their eyes for a second and make me blush. "Oh get lost you two!" yelled the 2nd oldest monarch to both her brother then give me a smile. I sit myself next to Lucy who sits herself near Susan. As we sit dryads, and fauns came with tray on their hand ready to serve us.

I never eat this fancy before. Any kind of drinks and food you like. Amazing appetizer to choose, delicious main course to select, and heavenly tasted desert. But the mood in the room isn't really supporting we eat in silence. Now we are already eating our desert but the mood seems awkward and funny at the same time. One keep glaring, the second is looking grim as ever, the third is lost in thought, and the last is playing with her desert like It's the most interesting thing that ever invented.

_Have you talk to him? _I mouthed to Ashton direction

_Yes… _He answered not wanting to meet my eyes.

_And? _I asked curiously, the weird thing is he seems to think that Lucy was right it is the most interesting thing right now and look at his food curiously.

"Does Lucy make you spit every single drop of information?" The now looking annoyed Edmund asked.

"Oh please dear brother, I would never do that." Lucy rolled her eyes

"Yeah… say that to the last one" Edmund rolled his eyes back

"The last one?" I asked a little bit too innocent

"Well there is one time…" Susan started

"Susan!"

"Okay, okay. So Edmund—" She backed off

"Susan!" he growled "Don't say it or I tell everyone in this room about you on last year Queen Susan's Annual Ball" He threatened

"Don't!" She blurted right away "And speaking of my annual ball, it will be held two month from now you know."

I hear the two boys grunt over each other and Lucy laughing. I don't really know much about the ball, because I never been on the ball myself, but from what I heard it's a ball that held once a year, many rich, nobleman are invited to the ball.

"And yes, you MUST bring a date or a partner" she added making the two boys grunt even more

"What happened anyway at last year ball Ed?" Lucy still curious about her brother statement

"Oh something…"

"Ed, I swear if you open your mouth I will lecture you for days! And I mean it!" She threatened that makes Edmund paler. A maid came in and whispers something to Peter— something bad I guess 'cause his eyes open wider that usual when he hear the maid whisper.

"We have more important matters to discuss" Peter interrupted All seems to regain their character as the queen and king, it's very different from what I just see a second ago "I think Calormen is starting a war, I already talk to their leaders but I think they don't want anything but war"

**(Okay what do you think? And do you guy read the 39 clues? Who's your favorite character and couple? And if you don't what's your favorite novel anyway?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay okay i can't lie this is the worse chapter. I'm getting to something and this chapter is one of the bridge to that as always, sorry if this sucks, grammar and spelling mistake or something. Sorry it took so long like i said I had the final exam thankfully it's over**

**Anastasia's POV**

"I think Calormen is starting a war, I already talk to their leaders but I think they don't want anything but war"

"Why?""When?""How?" They said one by one.

"Have you confirmed what he says?" Susan asked in confusion with a tinge of worry

"Why? I don't know, when? I can only assume that they will start this week. And How? They're attacking our borders, it means that the information that Ashton sad is true, since he live in the village near the borders that almost destroyed a couple of months ago." Peter explain

"So it's just war? That's what they want? And only that?"

"I don't know I talk to them, but— I'll talk to them again" Peter shrugs.

"We must take action. Send army and end this war. Fast." Edmund stated.

"We can't just take matters like that. We need to discuss it. We can't be slow on taking it, but we can't take it just like that." Susan trying to maintain her calmness, I even can hear her voice changed but she's good, she's hide it as fast as when it changed.

"But people are going to die. We must tell the Narnian who live in the borders and take them to the safest place." Edmund gritted his teeth

"Susan, I think his right. BUT, I agree with Susan too. We can't be foolish. We have to make a fast action and yet a smart move."

"I think we must understand their motives. They can't just start a war like that. I suggest that we make an urgent meeting with the council. And we discuss it and _then _take action" Lucy speak for the first time.

"Yeah most of all I agree with Lucy. Susan, tell the council that we have a matter to discuss as fastest we could, tomorrow before noon." Peter closed his eyes for a second inhaling and then exhale. "I think I'm about done here. I will search for more information." He stands up, nod to us, and start walking to the exit. I watched him until I can only see a glimpse of a man silhouette.

"I think I'll help Peter he seems to be—"Susan stop her words when she realize that we're here— commoners. "I'll just follow him, okay?" walking gracefully to the doors and stops when she remember something "Oh yeah, and Ed don't think it's over just because this. I'll make time" she said it without even looking back to us.

Edmund shrugs. I'm confused. Why is he acting like that when he heard Peter confirming what Ashton says?

I think I'm lost in thought because Lucy shook me. "C'mon, tomorrow we'll be very busy and maybe the next and the next day too" she huff "But I'm free now, c'mon Anastasia." She pulled my hand again.

"First we're going to the kitchen, and then the throne room, our rooms, the front garden, …" She keep talking all the time. Not that I don't like it but, I keep wondering about that conversation in the dining room. It's not edmundly, Urgh… it's not even a word.

Finally the tour is over. It's impossible to remember all the corridors and place since they have like hundreds of them. I only noted the way that I might be need, such as: the throne room, dining room, kitchen, and the library. Lucy walks me to my room.

"Do you think the calormen will just attack like that? I mean without reason? You know it's foolish right?" the first question that she asked me other than things about my life, Edmund, or the castle.

"Well it is. But they are capable of doing that. Like the way they did to my village" I tried to hide the bitterness in my tone but too late, Lucy already notices it.

"I'm sorry for what had happen. If we knew, it wouldn't be that way" placing her hand in my shoulders and squeezed it gently.

"Don't be" I tried to smile but I knew that smile didn't reach my eyes. _And you didn't and that happen. _I said to myself, not that I hate the Queen and King, we— I still respect them. But it would make a different, a very big one. Many lives can be saved.

"I'll leave you, maybe to rest, or wondering, or something. You know where to find me. Just come if you need me no need to be shy." She said leaving me feeling bad.

I'm not tired, I'm full, and that leave one choice left: wondering. So that's what I do, even though Lucy just gives me a tour. First thing in my mind is library, and I go straight on. On my way to the library I see Edmund and Ashton practicing their sword skill, or I could say watching Ashton make a fool of himself. Ashton look ridiculous, and he always lost. That's not a pretty fair game. Ashton is just somewhat a beginner or something, and Ed here is the best swordsman in Narnia.

"Are you sure about that Ash?" I stop walking, curiosity took over me  
"Not really, I just feel that I need to."  
"Does She knows?" know what?  
"Er— No, I'm not planning to let her, she will never let me though."  
"Oh" and then Edmund eyes trail to the place where I stand, and give me a meaningful look.

I start walking really fast after that until I realize I already arrived at the library. I push the doors making a creaking voice as the smell of old books greet me. This library is huge. The ceiling is high. There's many table and chairs. I can see one head topped with a crown— a golden branch one. Susan. Not really the person I wanted to meet.

"Anastasia" she greets me  
"Queen Susan" I bow  
"Oh please don't bow and call me that, just Susan please."

I nod simply. I walk trough shelf until I found the new book section. I turn my book. Not really reading it, because my mind is elsewhere. What are they talking about? Something that I don't know and he is determines to keep me away from it. And Edmund looks like he knows I'm there, that's why he suddenly asks that to Ashton, as if to tell me that. I need to talk to Ashton as soon as possible.

"Do you know why my brother suddenly acting weird? He is King Edmund the Just and he is what his title said. Does he ever tell you why he left? Because when I ask him he only grunts even more." A soft yet wise voice asks.

"No, but I'm confused to you know"

"Very well." She said giving me another topic, not to far still involving Edmund about how we met and all but mostly Edmund. We laugh; maybe I'm starting to like Susan. She's not like what I think she is. Hours passed we still talking and sharing our experience.

"Sorry but I need to go, need to tell the council about the meeting" Susan said between her laugh about something I told her. "See you"

I stay about fifteen more minute after she left, and go straight to my room, and sleep.

…

I have the same dream like the last time. Still the same. Can't even remember the obvious thing. It's like anyone who give that dream want me to know something and yet hide it from me. Silly thought, I know.

The sun is already high. I see a dress that neatly folded, and I go straight to the bathroom.

After that I go to the dining room. No one else is there. The council of course, it already started. I sigh, taking an apple not really hungry.

"Do you always wake up this late?" A voice— I know that voice. Edmund. I turn to see Edmund in his fancy clothes and a crown, funny to see him like that.

"You already know the answer; no I'm not used to waking up this late. Why are you here really and not with the others?"

"They freed me from this one. They think my mind is still chaotic or something. They still let me if I want to, and I'm planning to… but I'll wait until it's almost over." He smirked, satisfied of himself.

"Oh… You knew I was there didn't you?" I go straight to the point

"Maybe… Have you asked him?"

"No, what is it exactly?"

"Well, I already swear on the name of Aslan not to tell you. So I can't. I'm leaving okay. And if you have time I'm going to take you to my favorite place. If you like to, though" He said while scratching the back of his neck

"I would love to." I can feel my face turning red

He cleared his throat "Well, see you"

…

The council meeting is finally over. I'm walking to see Lucy at the throne room.

"Are you sure about that? You really want to go?" A calm, strong, wise and demanding voice said. Peter.

"I'm sure now. I have that guilty feeling that I always feel and I think this is how to pay it." Its Ashton voice, I know it. I live long enough with him to recognize his voice.

"It's a real fight, you are well aware of that don't you?"

"Yes…" I can't here the rest of the conversation because they are going the opposite where I'm going. Suddenly I freeze. I realize what it means: He's going to the borders. War.

"Lucy!" I screamed to her as I see her "What's the meeting come up with?" I demand

"Calm down. We're making a peace-offering; no one could do that well than Edmund. Plus we gather the best swordsman, not really a big group if it fails and it ended with a battle."

I have to see someone now. "Sorry Lucy, I might have to skip our activity now." I run to the place I knew I will find him in a verge of tears. Call me over reacting, I don't care. Ashton is my only family left. I can't bear to loss him. Not after everything.

**Edmund's POV**

I'm in my room preparing my things when I hear a knock. I open it and I see Anastasia standing there with tears threatening to spill.

**(Thanks for reading. It sucks right? I know. Review please...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Oh, Hey guys! yep, I know I'm probably the worst author alive. I know this is vacation, and most of the author will update recently at this kind of time of the year. I really want to do that but my computer broke down. I don't know how's that or why it happen but it did. And it pissed me beyond your imagination. so i try to borrow my sister's computer and belive me if it isn't for those who review i will never do that AGAIN! Because she will ask me if I'm done yet every 30 second! GAH! Can you belive her! Okay here it is Chapter 11, i know it's not what you would hope for but trust me the next chapter is the most fun part for me to write!) **

**CHAPTER 11**

"Is it true?!" She demands right away in frustration and a tear slip pass.

I lift an eyebrow at her. She huff. "About Ashton?" Her voice breaks "He's going with you isn't he? He's going to the border?"

I stay quite, thinking about the right decision.

"IS IT?!" She yelled at me. "please, tell me" she plead. and now tears are streaming heavily.

"Yes..." I whisper really low

"No! He- he can't" she hiss "Have you tried talking to him, you know it's really-really stupid to do that!" she stare at the floor, as if she try to drain any answer she can get.

"I tried, That's why I tried to tell you. I tried bit you know him, He's kind of stubborn. and i failed, and the only person who could do that is you" I take steps closer to her.

"He's been 'busy' lately, never have the courage to look at my eyes" she says pressing the word busy. "I couldn't bear to lose him, af- after everything..." she sobs

I hate to see her like that. Without even thinking, i do things that i would regret after. I lift her chin up "I promise you I'll keep him safe" My mouth say, as if it has it own mind. And again without even thinking the meaning of those words. And wrap my arms around her, hugging her. Comforting her.

"Don't make me any promise" She whisper to my ear, her warm breath tickle my neck

We stay in that place for a long time. I don't mind, I even wished that the moment will never end.

"But, why?" she whisper again

"Maybe you should ask him, It's not my place to say it."

"No, that's not what i meant, Why? I know you know..."

In fact, I do know what she meant. I tried to ask myself, Why? But i never found the answer. Or maybe I already found it, but I'm too afraid to admit it. I didn't answer. We just holding each other in a comfortable silent.

And then I think about what i just promise her. There's no guarantee. I know, no not I we bot know what i told her is a lie. A lie that came out of my mouth, to the girl who I- I... I don't know i still couldn't place it. In a battle you will never know what happen, your first instinct is to stay alive and keep yourself safe. But to keep someone safe? It's hard to do that when your own life is at risk.

...

**(Do you understand what i mean when Anastasia say "Why?" to Edmund? Well tell me? *hint there's a ****connection to the previous chapter and this chap!)**

**...**

"you told her didn't you?" Ashton's angry voice boomed and break me from my thought as he slam the door behind him.

I stay quite for a little time "Not technically... she found out herself, and then confront me for the truth" i explained pressing the word then

"Close enough." he said coldly as he turn and reach the door knob

"She deserve to know!" i shot right up. "What happen if you didn't come back? What will happen to her? You said it yourself to me that she lost many of her loved ones, That she's like a fragile glass that waiting for the right blow whether to break her or fix her! Do you think that she could handle things if you didn't come back?" I guess it hits him, that's why he stops

"No," he look at the window "but i found someone who could close it for her" he maybe here but his mind is somewhere else faraway.

"It's not that simple"

"It's not all about her. Do you ever think that it's hard for me too?" he ask me, i stay quite because what he said is true. "There are two reason why I'm eager to come. First it's because i'm a coward. I ran away with the women and the children when all the men stay and fight even if they knew that it's hopeless. Saying I'm suppose to protect them. it's a lie, I'm scared of the battle. That's why I've been waiting for these opportunity to come. To repay my debt."

"and the second?"

"Nothing" he mumbled and go to the other side of the door not wanting me to ask him anymore.

Great two siblings have a problem, one problem actually. Came to me and, yelled at me, and confront me. What other thing could make my day? oh yeah, right. I'm going to the border to solve a coming war.

...

"peter!" i call him and run to him. "my troops are ready to go. Yours will be right after us right? As the back up?" because i am really-really pessimist about the peace-offering and something told me i have a good reason to do that

"yeah" he said a little bit to un-enthusiastic.

That's the plan. Me and my troops (which include most of the best swordsman) will go to the border and make some peace-offering (wich i highly doubt will work) and if it isn't Peter's troop will be close enough to help us.

Good luck Edmund

"and the girls?" i ask him about Susan and Lucy. I shiver just to think about Susan. That woman could be pretty creepy sometimes. Not that i doubt their skills its just that they are too important to me.

Susan can aim well no, not aim well, she can aim really well. Always hit what she aim for right on the spot. Which is good for long-range but she's okay with close range combat. And Lucy is the perfect opposite of her. Of course peter and i agree to only thought them the basic and a couple of important thing about using swords

"no need to worry ed, i gather some loyal and best soldier to protect them while we're away, and your friend, Anastasia" His eyes twinkle as he says the name Anastasia

And it hits me. "Sorry Pete, I have to tell someone, something" I say and run through halls and corridors to her room

I knock the door, no answer, so i do it again, and again, and again, until she open it. Her eyes are red, there are streaks of dried tears , indicating that she just cry. And her hair is on a messy bun, and loose bangs framed her face.

"We're going, I think you need to know that."

she nods "Just a sec" she says as she retreat to her room. I wait. Leaning against the wall and tapping my foot un patiently. "Sorry," as she steps outside her room now her eyes is not all that red, and her hair is now let loose as it start to curl itself.

I start to open my mouth but she cut me as if she know what would i say

"I know what his reasons are. It's just that i think it's stupid to do that" her voice is hoarse

And we walk in silent to the front gate.

...

"Just be careful, okay?" I hear her whisper to Ashton as they hug each other. Ashton stays quiet, he just nod and give her a small smile.**  
**

And then she turn to me "You too, just stay safe. And hope the peace-offering work." she says and mumble "although I'm pretty sure it doesn't" under her breath. And she kiss me lightly on my cheek. I froze there. Stare at her. Dumb-founded. and feel my cheeks get hotter as i blush furiously. The place where her lips touch me feels warm.

"Oh Edmund! You're looking incredibly stupid you know" Susan says as Anastasia retreat. I can see as she smile smugly at me and Lucy giggle.

"Right" I say and run to my horse, Philip.

And we are off. I look at my back as Cair Paravel look more and more smaller.

We both know that the peace-offering will never work. We both know it will ended with war. We both know I can't keep my promise, because it's a lie.

**(NOOOOOO! the holiday is almost over for me... Can you believe them. You go to school for 6 loooonggg months. And then after hard work and study all night long all you have is a short 3 weeks for and exchange. Oh well. I think I will update again in two weeks. Thanks for reading. ~A)**


End file.
